


Quaffles and Clover

by Squarepeg72



Series: Books and Brooms [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Quidditch World Cup, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Today is a big day in the Granger-Wood house. Oliver is playing his first match for Team Scotland and the babies are going to thier first Quidditch game. What could be more exciting?





	Quaffles and Clover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from GaeilgeRua  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/40162946374/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Her prompt a year ago started this whole story, so anther prompt for another slice of life seemed just right. Happy birthday, my dear friend!
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/39061299300/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“Da ...Da.. Da.. Wake,” Hermione rolled towards the noise and felt two pairs of tiny hands on her face.

“Shhh … don’t wake Da,” Hermione whispered to a pair of giggling toddlers. “Da has a big game today and he needs his sleep.”

She did not blame Micha and Anna for wanting to wake up Oliver. Saturday mornings were set aside for “Da and his wee ones” and usually started with the twins climbing into bed and snuggling between their parents. Oliver would pretend to snore and the twins would tuck up against him and snore along. Hermione would complain about all the noise in the bed and get up to make tea. She listened from for the snores to turn to giggle as Oliver’s rusty burr floated through the house as he fussed about “wee bairns that have na respect for their Da and his beauty sleep.” By the time she returned to their bedroom with tea and muffins, her three favorite people would have their heads together plotting their Saturday adventures. 

This Saturday was different. Oliver had been invited to play on the Scottish National team for the Quidditch World Cup and today was his first official match as Keeper. Scotland was playing Ireland in a Qualifying match. How fitting to have a Scotland versus Ireland game today, St. Patrick’s Day. Ireland’s fans had been predicting victory all week and Scotland’s fans were proclaiming victory on the back of their new keeper. Rumors had been flying around the Quidditch world since the last match. Scotland’s long standing keeper had taken a bludger to the shoulder and was out for the next six months with recovery and rehab. The mystery of who today’s keeper would be had been perfectly fine with Oliver. He had been lucky that the British and Irish Quidditch League and the International Association of Quidditch had scheduled matches so that player could continue their professional obligations as well as play for their home countries. The hardest part of the last month had been losing time with Hermione and his wee ones. But, Hermione had everything under control so Oliver wasn’t worried.

Oliver rubbed his eyes as Hermione got out of the bed and corralled the twins out of their bedroom. He needed to get up. Based on the chatter floating down the hall, Oliver had about ten minutes to rest before Micha was bringing his Da “tee’“ and Anna was bringing a “yum”. Ten minutes to pretend he was asleep and plan how he was going to keep the quaffle out of his hoops today. He was sure Hermione would have suggestions for him when they delivered his breakfast. She always did. She paid attention to weather and opponents. She was his personal coach and biggest cheering section. Quidditch had become more that his career, it was a family activity. The twins were not big enough to ride on a broom but some of their favorite toys were Oliver’s old quaffles. He was sure Micha was headed for time in front of the hoops just like his Da. Hermione wasn’t so sure. Anna just liked to take the quaffles away from her brother at every opportunity. They had not taken the twins to any of his games yet. Hermione worried about keeping track of two toddlers and a Keeper. Friends and family had offered to help and, today, they were finally going to take them up on the offer. Hermione, Micha, and Anna would be in the Team Scotland box at today’s match. Harry and Ginny were going to meet Hermione at the match and they were all going to dinner after. 

“Da … Da … DAAAAA …. Wake?” Oliver rolled towards the question and opened one eye. “Gille beag, Da is sleepy. Go find Mamam.” Oliver closed his eye and waited.

A tiny hand touched the scruff on his face. “Da, wake. Mamam, na, Da, esss” Micha continued to pat Oliver's face to wake him up.

Oliver opened his eyes and looked into the bright green eyes that stared back at him. “Gille beag, Da is sleepy. He needs more nap.” Oliver watched Micha think about what he had said.

Micha reached for something on the floor. “Da, wake. Da, tee. Da, pay?” Micha placed a half filled mug of tea on the bed as he finished his questions.

Oliver sighed as he reached for the cup before it spilled. “Alright, gille beag. I’ll get up. Da does have a big game to play today and ye and yer sister are coming along.” Micha clapped and ran from the room singing “Da, paaay … Da, pppaaaaayyyy.”

Oliver took a sip of the tea as he sat up in the bed. Very few people knew he was playing today so he felt safe taking the bairns with them to the game. Hermione was finally starting to feel better in the mornings. Micha and Anna were going to get a baby brother or sister in August. They had not made an official announcement yet but Hermione was developing a little baby bump. They had decided to tell their family and friends at the dinner after today’s game. Might as well get all the excitement over and done. He had two sets of games to plan for and he had a family to watch grow.

“Da, eat. Da, up. DAAAA” Oliver was started from his musings by a familiar demand. His wee Anna was not patient. Oliver set his tea cup on the bedside table and reached for her 

“Ulaidh bheag, what have you brought Da?” Oliver laughed as Anna pushed a crumbling muffin towards his mouth. “Da needs a minute to get ready before he eats. Where is my kiss?”

Anna leaned in a kissed Oliver on the cheek. “Da, eat, Da, na seep, Da, pay!” Anna patted Oliver’s face with the muffin as she tried to get her way.

“Slow down, ulaidh bheag. Da canna eat and hold you at the same time,” Oliver sat Anna down on the bed and took the muffin remains from her sticky fingers. “Does Mamam know you brought Da breakfast? It looks like both of us are gonna to have to have a wash before we go.”

Oliver popped the last of the muffin in his mouth and picked Anna up off the bed. “Time to find Mamam and get ready for the day, ulaidh bheag. Today is gonna be a bonnie adventure.”

Oliver carried Anna into the sitting room and set her down on the floor beside Micha. “Play nice, ulaidh bheag, Da needs to tell Mamam mornin’.” Oliver handed each child a plushie snitch and headed for the kitchen

Leaning against the doorframe, Oliver watched Hermione move around the kitchen, preparing a basket of food to take to the game. “Are you going stand there staring or are you going to help?” Hermione’s question drifted across the room and Oliver smiled.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around here. “Canna a man not stand still and count his blessings?’ Oliver asked as he kissed her cheek. Rubbing the tiny bump that only they knew about, Oliver closed. his eyes and listened. “Blessing one - a woman who understands me and still loves me. Blessing two - a wee bairn growing strong inside her, growing our family. Blessings three and four - the wee bairns laughing in the sitting room, reminding me that every day is a gift and a joy. What more canna man want or need?”

Hermione turned in Oliver’s embrace and kissed him on the cheek. “A hearty breakfast of eggs, toast, and fruit. Sit and eat. We can’t have Scotland lose today because the Keeper can’t stay on his broom because he has not eaten.”

“Well, I canna let Scotland down. Come sit beside me and eat,” Oliver pulled Hermione over to the table. He sat down and settled her into his lap. “You, mo ghràdh, need to eat and take care of yourself. This bairn is behaving better than our wee terrors but I will worry until this bairn is safely on the outside.” Hermione leaned forward and nipped Oliver’s bottom lip. 

“I’m fine and so is the baby. The Healer says there is only one this time and I am doing fine.” Hermione stood from Oliver’s lap and walked back towards the basket she was packing. “Eat your breakfast and grab your shower. You can help me by getting Anna and Micha washed and dressed … In what is laid out on their beds. You have to be in the training room by ten and I have to get to the Burrow by eleven.”

“Gathering the troops to keep the wee ones out of trouble, mo ghràdh? How many Weasleys are going to be in the Team box today?” Oliver teased his wife as she moved around the kitchen. “And how many did you have to turn away?”

Hermione sighed and shook her head. Oliver loved her adopted family and always looking for an invitation to the Burrow and a pickup game on the field beside the pond at the Burrow. It helped that he had played with several of the brothers at school and Molly and his mother had been classmates. “Harry and Ginny are coming, as well as Ron and his friend. Ginny would not tell me who the friend is, but nothing could be worse than that girl he was seeing last summer.” She continued packing treats into the basket on the table as she talked. “Finish your breakfast and get ready. Today is going to be a good day.”

Oliver took his dishes over to the sink and kissed Hermione on the cheek. “Yes, mo ghràdh. Shower then bairn prep then Quidditch. Sounds like a perfect day.”

“Even if you are playing Ireland on St. Patrick’s Day?” Hermione’s question and laughter followed Oliver out of the kitchen to the bathroom. Smiling and shaking his head, Oliver closed the bathroom door.

Twenty minutes, a shower and shave later, Oliver was dressing in his Team Scotland jumper and dark jeans. He was starting to feel the butterflies in his stomach that always appeared on game day. “Breathe, old man, it’s just a game. You know how to keep quaffles out of your hoops.” 

“DA … DA … PAAAAYYYY!” Micha and Anna toddled into the bedroom calling for him at the top of their lungs. Oliver bent down and caught a baby in each arm. It was hard to believe their first birthday had come and gone. They were growing up faster than he was ready for. 

“Are you two ready to see Da play? Mamam says we have to get ready to go soon.” Oliver straightened to carry the twins to their room. “Mamam has pick out your outfits. What is she up too?” Oliver looked down in the toddler beds against the wall of their room. The jeans he expected, the jumpers, he did not. The one on Anna’s bed had the red lion of Scotland on a broom and said “Hands Off! My Da’s the Keeper.” The one on Micha’s bed had the same lion but said “My Da’s got his hoops covered” There was going to be no doubt who these two belonged to today. The curly, cooper hair and green eyes were a hint but, the shirts were a declaration. “Your Mamam has good taste. Alright, wee ones, time to get ready.”

Twenty minutes and several muttered curses later, Oliver emerged from the twin’s room with a giggling child under each arm. “You, my bairns, are more of a challenge than Team Ireland. I think I have had my pregame warm up getting you two ready. I canna take anymore.” Oliver set Micha and Anna on the sitting room floor in a circle of toys. “Stay put and out of trouble. I need to find your Mamam and my kit. Da is going to be late if you get into any more mischief.”

Hermione’s laughter drifted out of the bathroom as she watched Oliver set the babies on the floor. “Still nervous about today, mo leannan? Or did wrestling the wee ones into their outfits get you ready for Ireland?” 

“You, mo ghràdh, are a sneaky lass. Getting those two into clothes is a bigger workout that playing a game against anyone. I think I am ready to guard Scotland’s hoops now.” Oliver wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed the top of her head. “Is my kit in the office? I have to Floo soon.”

“Your kit is by the Floo and you have ten minutes to kiss me and the babies before you Floo.” Hermione kissed Oliver’s cheek and tried to wiggle away. “We will be in the Team box by the game starts and Molly will have dinner waiting at the Burrow when it is all done. Today is going to be a great day.”

“Today is going to be a bloody brilliant day,” Oliver hugged Hermione tight. “I guess it is time for me to go …”

“Oliver, go. We will not be far behind you. Time to play for Scotland, mo leannan.” Hermione escaped Oliver’s grasp and pushed him towards the Floo. “Time to play for Scotland.”

Oliver grinned and blew kisses to his family. “Time to play for Scotland,” Oliver picked up his kit and stepped into the Floo. Oliver disappeared in a flash of green and the echoes of “Scotland Training Room”

The next three hours were a blur of babies and bags, Floo powder and family. Hermione arrived at the Scotland Team box with Micha and Anna in tow. Harry and Ginny were right behind her with the bags and basket for the twins. Ron was supposed to meet them in the box. They still had time to get settled before the game started. Hermione wasn’t sure who they would run into but she wanted to get the twins in a smaller space before the excitement of the game made them the “wee terrors” that Oliver chuckled over. Stepping into the box, Hermione was happy to see a portable play yard full of toys waiting for them. She set Micha and Anna into the play yard and looked out to the pitch. The teams had not left the training rooms yet but the excitement buzzed in the air around her. “See, love. I told you she would like it.” Hermione turned at the sound of Draco Malfoy’s voice coming from the far corner of the box. “Every box needs a play yard if babies are coming to the game. Her taste in jerseys needs some work, but there is time to fix that.”

“Draco Malfoy …” Hermione lost her voice as she realized who was standing beside Draco.

“Hello, Mione,” Ron said sheepishly. “Draco, she is wearing Oliver’s Puddlemere jersey. Mione, did you steal his actual game jersey?”

Hermione rubbed her eeyes and continued to stare. Ron and Draco wear wearing Team Scotland jumpers and holding hands. She cleared her throat and tried to find her voice. “Hello Draco, Ronald. I did not steal it; I wear this jersey to all his games. It is one he was wearing the day the twins were born. So this is your mystery guest.”

Ron blushed and pulled Draco into his embrace. “They started dating months ago but my brother is not fond of the attention he gets from dating a former enemy,” Ginny breezed into the box. Harry followed her, weighted down with bags and baskets.

“Gin, do you think you could help me out here? When you said we would help Hermione figure out how to travel with the babies, I thought we would be carrying all this stuff,” Harry huffed and puffed as he leaned on the doorframe of the box. “I did not realize that you meant that I would be a pack mule and you would be a town crier.”

“You mean you did not enjoy the reaction to my announcement? What was wrong with saying ‘Making way for the Chosen One, carrier of food and family treasures” as we made our way through the crowd?” Ginny grinned as she started to take bags from Harry.

“I’m sorry, Gin. I see you have still not forgiven me for the way I told your family that we were going to be parents,” Harry dropped the baskets of food on the table and wrapped his arms around Ginny. He began to rub her rounded belly and whispered, “Your mama loves me, little one. Just don’t ever make her mad or mess with her plans.”

“When my brothers stop calling me Blossom of the Chosen One, then I might forgive you,” Ginny settled into Harry’s embrace and closed her eyes. “Until then, you will have to wonder.”

The conversations continued around Hermione as she watched the box fill with their friends and Oliver’s teammates. The babies had fallen asleep in the play yard by the time Oliver finally flew onto the pitch and settled into the space in front of his hoops. The roar of the crowd as the teams flew around the pitch woke up Micha and Anna. Hermione was carrying them to the front of the box to wave at their Da, when she heard a familiar voice from the box beside them. “Oi, that can’t be Wood in the hoops, Dean. he was just playing for Puddlemere last week.”

“Seamus Finnegan, is that you?” Hermione peaked around the curtain that divided the two boxes. “What are you doing over there? Dean, everyone is over here. Both of you come and join us.”

“Granger? What are you doing in the Scotland box?” Seamus popped his head around the divider. “My Da’s the Keeper? My Da’s got his hoops covered? Wood is the new Scotland Keeper?”

“It appears so, mate” Dean answered as he joined Seamus peering around the divider. “Hello, Hermione. I love the shirts. We would join you but my husband seems to think that his team can only win when he is in the Team Ireland box. I’ll try to get him to visit though.” 

“I have a better idea,” Hermione looked over to Ginny. “Do you know what we need to do to move this curtain? My hands are a little full right now.”

With a flick of the wrist, Harry vanished the curtain between the boxes. “All the better to see Scotland fly.” Harry chuckled as he waited for Seamus’ reply.

“All the better to see Ireland win,” Seamus grinned back at Harry.

The game that followed was a St. Patrick’s Day to remember. Oliver blocked all but three shots on the hoops and Scotland won when their Seeker swooped up from below Ireland’s Seeker to take the snitch. Ron kissed Draco to celebrate the win and Dean hugged Seamus to cushion the blow of the loss. Oliver’s celebration may have been the best of all of them. As soon as the snitch was caught, he flew to the edge of the Scotland box and kissed Hermione while he hovered by the box on his broom. Then, he took a baby in each arm and flew a very slow victory lap around the pitch. After another quick kiss at the edge of the box, Oliver handed the babies back to Hermione and headed for the training room to celebrate with his team mates.

The Burrow was buzzing by the time Oliver got there. He had enjoyed celebrating with his team mates but now he needed his family. Molly greeted him with a hug and shove towards the food as he stepped out of the Floo. “Eat, Oliver dear. Hermione and the little ones are upstairs taking a nap. I’ll go get them while you feed yourself.” Molly continued to steer Oliver towards the table filled with food. “Arthur tells me you played a brilliant game.”

“Thank ye, Molly, Oliver kissed her on the cheek and began to fill his plate. “Let them sleep a little longer. Today has been a big day.”

Oliver settled on to the couch in the sitting room and let the excitement come to him. He knew they still had one more piece of good news to share but he was enjoying the chaos that was his extended family. Ron and Draco were snogging in the far corner of the sitting room and George and Charlie were making faces and plotting revenge in the other corner. “Hello, mo leannan. You played a brilliant game.” Hermione settled into the couch beside Oliver and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Ye should still be resting, mo ghràdh. Today had been a busy day,” Oliver kissed the top of her head and continued to eat. “I worry when you get tired. Last time ….”

“Last time, was two babies and I feel fine,” Hermione interpreted as she kissed his shoulder. “I needed to sit with you more than I need to rest. You take my breath away when you play. Just enjoy this quiet before the storm.”

Hermione and Oliver sat together on the couch and soaked in the peace that comes from being surrounded by friends that were family, too. Soon enough, Molly deposited Micha and Anna on the couch with their parents. “Da, pay. Da, pay” The babies began to chant as they patted Oliver on the chest and face.

“Not right now, my wee terrors,” Oliver chuckled as he set his excited children on the floor. “Mamam and Da have to tell everyone something.”

The room got quiet as Oliver finished setting the twins on their feet. “That’s one way to get their attention, mo leannan,” Hermione smiled as he looked around the room. “Whisper to a baby and the whole Weasley clan gets quiet.”

Oliver looked at her and smiled. “Well, I knew there had to be something to the rumor…”

“Mama, baba … Mama, baba …” Micha and Anna started a new chant and tried to touch Hermione’s belly.

Oliver’s laugh filled the sitting room, “Out of the mouths of wee bairns …”

The celebration in the Burrow carried on late into the night. New life, new loves and new beginnings were always a cause for celebration.

Molly looked around at the still forms of her family sleeping where they could find space and turned out the light in the sitting room. Heading up the stairs to her own bed, she straightened the frame of Fred’s portrait. “Night Ma. Sweet dreams. Remember always, dream not of today, dream of tomorrow,” Fred’s voice drifted from the painting as a final peace settled over the Burrow. Tomorrow … so much waited for them ...tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Scots Gaelic Translations:  
> gille beag - little boy  
> ulaidh bheag - little treasure  
> mo leannan - my sweetheart  
> no ghràdh - my love


End file.
